


Swallow it down or spit it out

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cock Cage, Desperate Billy Hargrove, Edging, Fucking with Billy's head, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Steve Harrington loves to toy with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 26: Orgasm Denial, SmilesBilly has no idea where Steve even got that thing. But he knew immediately that he was fucked. Steve was sporting that famous Harringrove smirk along with those big brown puppy eyes and Billy is so whipped, he’d agree to anything.Right now, he feels like he should kick Harrington’s ass though.It’s around two in the night and Billy is wide awake and squirmy as fuck because Harrington put a goddamn cock cage on him and Billy hasn’t been able to come for two days now.





	Swallow it down or spit it out

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Billy has no idea where Steve even got that thing. But he knew immediately that he was fucked. Steve was sporting that famous Harringrove smirk along with those big brown puppy eyes and Billy is so whipped, he’d agree to anything. 

Right now, he feels like he should kick Harrington’s ass though. 

It’s around two in the night and Billy is wide awake and squirmy as fuck because Harrington put a goddamn cock cage on him and Billy hasn’t been able to come for two days now.

Billy reaches down, runs his finger over the warmed metal for a moment or two or until his dick starts pulsing and this aching feeling starts again. Billy hisses and gets his fingers off of it. Last night was worse. He tried to finger himself which went on for over half an hour with no release. In the end, it only turned him more desperate and mate his dick hurt as if he got kicked there.

He makes it for another half hour before saying “Fuck it,” and making his way out of the window. Billy decides that if he doesn’t get any sleep, Harrington shouldn’t have it any better. Also, there’s still that vain hope that seeing Billy would make him take the cage off. Billy desperately wanted to fuck.

The light behind Steve’s window was off but that changed as soon as Billy hit it with a small rock, creating a noise.

A few minutes later, Steve is downstairs and lets him in.

“Parents left last night,” Harrington says, wiping sleep out of his eyes. He usually only opens a window for Billy to climb in. “Missed me, huh?”

“I hate you,” Billy grumbles and pushes past Harrington. He didn’t know just how salty he felt about the whole thing until Steve’s face lit up and he smiled at Billy. Made him look downright evil, that fucking bastard!

“Aw, someone’s awfully sensitive tonight.” “Shut it, Harrington.”

“Last name basis again? Damn, I must be in trouble.”

Billy exhaled sharply from his senseless walking through Steve’s living room. He stopped when he was face to face with the guy.

“How long?”, Billy asks.

“It’s not fun when you know, is it?”

“It’s no fun. Period,” Billy huffs. That makes Steve laugh.

“Come on,” Steve then says. “Let’s go to bed.”

It doesn’t take a genius to know that the guy isn’t talking about sleeping so Billy bites back on the remark and follows him upstairs.

“I’m surprised you made it two nights, baby,” Steve chirms. “Thought you’d burst in here halfway through day one and take the keys from me.”

Billy grumbles something inaudible. 

“But we both know, all you gotta do is ask, right?”

Billy knows this is a trick. He knows that he could get out of this the second he says something but he also knows that Steve knows he’s way too proud to do so.

When Steve closes his bedroom door behind them, Billy stands there a little lost.

“Undress,” Steve says to him, without making a move to do the same.

Billy complies and strips out his shirt and jeans.

“Everything,” Steve adds. “Let me see it, baby.”

Billy hesitates for a moment before he pushes his briefs down and steps out of them. He doesn’t like how the cage looks on him. How small it makes him look. But Steve looks like he could swallow Billy whole. 

Steve walks up to Billy and pulls him into a kiss by the waist. It isn’t very heated but Steve licks over his bottom lip, riles Billy up a little before he manhandles him towards the bed. Billy can feel Steve’s bed nudging against his legs when Steve pulls off the kiss and looks at Billy with dark eyes.

There’s a spark of danger in Steve’s eyes when he drops onto his knees in front of Billy, each hand placed on Billy’s hips to hold him steady. Then he leans in and licks over the cage with a flat tongue. It catches Billy’s skin at every small opening and Billy feels like he’s about to explode. Steve takes the whole cage in his mouth next and gives it a gentle suck that causes Billy to hiss and makes his knees buckle. Steve laps his tongue over the sensitive tip of Billy’s dick then, tasting the precome that’s already gathering there. He moans around the taste of Billy.

When Steve pushes, Billy stumbles back until he’s laid out on the soft mattress, his breath already going

“Hm,” Steve then says, following brief and sitting on top of Billy’s thighs. “You’re right baby, that thing is kind of in the way, isn’t it?”

Billy doesn’t dare to say a word. He only watches when Steve reaches into his pocket to pull out this tiny key. It fits into the lock perfectly and Steve can pull the metal cage right off. They both stare down at Billy’s dick, expanding to full length now.

It’s everything when Steve takes Billy’s dick in his mouth.

Steve is not sucking him down or bobbing his head, which would probably make Billy come at this point. He’s only dragging his tongue over the sensitive skin, keeps Billy warm in his mouth.

Billy lets out a sigh of relief, hands pulling into fists with every breath he sucks in then. If Steve wasn’t weighing him down like this, Billy would buck up even without planning to. This way his hips can only twitch and stutter but Steve controls how much pleasure he gets out of it.

When Steve pulls off of him then, it makes Billy whine, makes him look at Steve with pleading eyes.

“What?”, Steve asks, acting all innocent. “Do you not like my mouth on you anymore, baby?”

“Like it,” Billy breathes. “Need more?”

“Oh, you do?”, Steve asks. He gets off of Billy’s legs and sits cross-legged next to Billy’s hips, gaze wandering to his dick. 

Billy hates this. That Steve is still dressed, looking almost unbothered while Billy is so tense he feels like he loses more control over his body with every breathing second. Laying in Steve’s bed naked shouldn’t feel like he’s further away from an orgasm than he was ever before.

When Steve looks at him again, eyes filled with fake sympathy, Billy groans, turns his head to the side and bites a pillow, trying to let his frustration out. Steve scoots up to him, pets over his head and hair and then plants tiny little kisses all over him. “It’s okay, baby. You’re so good. Want a little more? You can have it if you really want it,” Steve says, voice low as he licks over the shell of Billy’s ear.

Billy nods without thinking and watches the smile spread on his boyfriend’s face.

Steve then is back sitting next to his hips and looking at Billy.

“Come on, baby, show me what you want.” Steve spits into his hand and then he’s wrapping it around Billy’s dick, but only really catching the tip with it. Instead of stoking him, he hovers his hand there and looks at Billy with a wicked smirk.

Billy squirms and grunts and then pulls his knees up for leverage so he can buck his hips and fuck into Steve’s fist, now that he’s offering.

It’s a weird angle and makes Billy blush the way Steve is watching Billy hump and chase after seemingly unreachable friction. Billy would much rather prefer Steve’s mouth or Steve stroking him like that but he takes everything he can get right now.

“So good,” Steve praises though and it washes over Billy like a balm.

Steve loosens his grip when Billy goes faster so that he’s barely brushing over the red skin of his cock anymore. It makes Billy whine, makes him lose it a little. He wants so badly to reach down and make himself come. He knows that all he needs are a few good, honest strokes and he’d finally be able to come. It’s so close.

Steve then climbs on top of him again, sits right below Billy’s dick and pinning him down with his weight. He licks over his hand again, gets it nice and wet and then puts it right where Billy wants him to. 

Billy moans helplessly. Steve is holding him tighter now and the friction that adds is everything.

Steve then strokes him slowly but firmly. Once. Twice. The third time pulls everything out of Billy. He curves his spine off of the mattress, whimpers and his thighs are trembling underneath Steve. He feels the heat pooling in his groin but then Steve’s hand is gone. 

When Billy reaches down without thinking, Steve pins both of his hands down, too and Billy has to watch his abandoned cock is twisting and drooling and he doesn’t come.

Steve kisses him then, so tender and lovingly that it fucks with Billy’s head a little. He feels himself tear up but tries to blink it away. He doesn’t wanna give Harrington that win.

“Why the long face?”, Steve asks when he pulls off a little to look at Billy. “Did you think I was gonna give in and let you come after only two days?” He’s smiling. “Poor thing. Now be a big boy and help me get the cage back on.”

Billy’s eyes widen with fear. He wants to shout, wants to fight Steve, too. The worst part is, that all he needs to do is use his safeword and Harrington will get him off until he’s seeing stars. But that feels an awful lot like giving up and Billy can’t have it.

So instead he can only watch as Steve lubes up the metal-cage and works it onto Billy’s cock until it’s sitting on there tighter than it was before. Billy hisses and pulls a face until his arousal is ebbed off enough for it to not ache.

“So pretty,” Steve says, looking at the silvery cage. “Could get used to this, don’t you think.”

“I’m tired,” Billy grumbles.

The thing is, even though he’s still squirmy as fuck, once Steve Harrington is draped over his back, kissing his neck and pulling him tight, Billy sleeps like a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated and keep me motivated.
> 
> Day 31 is a free prompt. If you have anything you want me to write, you can send me your prompt on Tumblr @Confettibites or write it in the Comments :)
> 
> Title is from Joanie by The Front Bottoms.


End file.
